


Advanced Warnings:  The Test

by yinyang2261



Series: Advanced Warnings [6]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary: Damian begins his test of the Tomorrow People's abilities and Tim makes some serious discoveries about Warrens powers.DISCLAIMER: The characters of John, Carol, Kenny, Stephen, Harry Steen, Tim, Spidron, the Galactic Federation, Galactic Trig are the sole property of Thames Entertainment and Nicklelodean. Although I have given names to certain relatives of the Tomorrow People, they are the property of Thames and Nicklelodean also. Warren Gray, Kim Sterling, Damian and Astra Utana are characters of my own, and are not to be used without first contacting me.Authors Notes: Welcome to the long awaited fifth installment of Advanced Warnings. A period in time that takes place in between the first and second seasons of the series, The Vanishing Earth and The Blue and the Green.





	Advanced Warnings:  The Test

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Prologue  
Kim Sterling lounged in the sauna. Content in the warm, basking glow of its healing properties. She opened her eyes to look at the mirrored ceiling. Noticing her very fit body and just relaxing for a change. She sighed in quiet relief. Things had been quite hectic since she had gotten back from her home planet of Earth. Her first priority was getting her memories back, requiring intense telepathic sessions with her mentor, Astra Utana. Afterwards, she was sent to the vacation planet of Leedonia to recuperate.  
It had been a very long time since she had been able to relax as well as she did. In her minds eye she could hear her teammates, particularly the Zeltan twins Astra and Nova. Those two were the party animals of the group and would always tease Kim about the way she 'relaxed'. Kim couldn't understand why wanting to read up on different cultures in the galaxy wasn't relaxing.  
It's not like it hasn't come in handy, she quite rightly thought.  
There had been quite a few times that the knowledge that she had gleaned from reading about an obscure species that wasn't in Federation controlled space had saved her teammates more than once.  
[[Kim, are you awake?]]  
The soft subtle voice of her mentor, Astra Utana, permeated through her head.  
[[I am Astra. I'm just taking in the view.]] she pathed lazily.  
[[Well, you better try and keep that view in your head. I came across some things that will require our attention.]]  
The voice sounded a little tense. Which was unusual. Coming from the leader of the ATP's.  
[[What's wrong Astra?]]  
There was silence for a bit, as if Astra were thinking how to say what was on her mind.  
[[I've been looking over the files you kept while you were on Earth. You mention a young man named Warren.]]  
Thoughts of the hard-headed telepath flooded her mind.  
[[Yes. He was very helpful during my mission. Why?]]  
A sudden thought occurred to her.  
[[Wait a minute. Are you saying I was on the mark with him?]]  
[[Yes you were. But we need to get back there this minute. The Thargons and the Sorsans are at it again with their territorial disputes. And we have to travel right through the thick of it to get there. I've already alerted the Galactic Trig. We're to rendezvous with the emissaries and get to Warren before he undergoes his metamorphosis.]]  
Kim got out of the sauna, telekinetically bringing a towel to her. As she was drying her hair, another question popped into her head.  
[[How long do we have until then?]]  
There was a pause. When Astra spoke again, there was an unaccustomed tightness to her voice that she never heard there before.  
[[Truthfully, I fear we may be too late. Which is why we need to leave now. He is at a very dangerous stage in his development right now. At the most we might have a week. No more.]]  
Kim was putting her clothes on quickly.  
[[Has anyone tried to reach their biotronic computer? To let him know what's going on?]]  
Astra responded, [[They've tried but transmissions seem to be bouncing away from there. And we haven't received any since Tim gave us some personal files about the telepaths about 24 Earth hours ago.]]  
Kim let out a harsh sigh, [[So I'll assume that they have no idea what's going on. And I'll assume that the Federation did their standard procedure and left out certain files about ATP's. Correct?]]  
[[Of course. You know that our existence is still a highly guarded secret. Only representatives from planets that have ATP's are aware of us. And only if that planet is on the list to be instated as a full member of the Federation.]]  
Kim softly cursed to herself. The Federation could certainly pull some regs about a lot of things. Maybe too much. She remembered as time and time again, Astra would call for a change in those particular rules. At least full members of the Federation should have access to the particular files on how to help an emerging ATP. Last time Astra petitioned the Trig, she seemed to have made a couple of unexpected allies, including a certain Timus Irnok Mosta.  
As she got her boots on, Kim asked Astra a final question before jaunting to her at the bay.  
[[What if we don't get to him in time, Astra?]]  
A determined voice answered her, [[We will Kim. We must. Are you almost ready?]]  
[[Preparing to jaunt now.]]  
Kim had a reason to be worried. Even though her and Warren didn't get along too well, she didn't want him to suffer by himself. An emerging ATP breaking out with the help of other telepaths was hard enough, but to have to go through it by oneself. That was scary, and potentially dangerous.  
I hope we're not too late.  
End of prologue 

 

October 2, 1973  
3:30 p.m.  
John and Carol were lost in the maze of buildings at the industrial section of London. They were just about breathless as they rounded another corner of an abandoned street.  
[John, let's go in there. He shouldn't find us if we stay quiet.]  
The strain of all the recent physical activity was heard in his telepathy.  
[Okay. But we need to hurry. And we can't use our powers. Thats how Stephen and Kenny got caught.]  
They dove into the abandoned building. Even though the darkness inside was able to hide most of the derelict room, they could still smell the dust and oldness of the place.  
Within the first few minutes, Carol's eyes grew accustomed to the darkness. She could make out age old layers of dirt and oldness. She looked up to see rusted antiquated pipes leaking dirty water.  
John placed a hand onto the corner of a holed-out door to catch his breath. He definitely wasn't used to all this running around. Usually when he wanted to get somewhere, it was just a hop, skip and a jaunt away.  
"Do you think he'll find us?" asked Carol as she looked out of a broken window.  
"As long as we don't use our powers," he said between breaths, "we should be okay."  
"I wouldn't count on that too much, John."  
The new familiar voice caused both of them to jump. Turning toward the door and holding a type of laser gun that John was working on stood Warren. Who unmistakably turned the weapon toward him. Before he could even speak out, a bolt of red came streaking out from the weapon, hitting him squarely in the chest. But instead of the familiar hot sensation he expected to feel, he instead felt cold, dirty water falling onto him.  
"I should've done that to your pompous butt a long time ago, John."  
As he said those words, the laser weapon vanished from his hands. A wicked looking grin spread on Warren's face.  
Carol's immediate response was to literally scold Warren for scaring them like that. But after a minute of seeing John trying to maintain a dignified look on his face, she couldn't help but laugh.  
Warren started to laugh as well, "Nothing a little telekinetic push can't solve."  
A sour look spread across his face, "I see nothing funny about this Carol."  
Warren walked over to him to pull out a dirty scrap of paper from John's grime soaked hair, "Sure it was bro, you just don't know it yet."  
"Yes, well. Let's get out of here. This whole building looks like it wants to collapse any minute."  
Carol quickly passed by John and as she got to the entrance, she made a grand gesture of letting John go out first.  
"After you, your grimeness."  
John ignored the teasing and brushed past her, going back into the sunlit world. Carol and Warren came up behind him. Warren was rubbing his head.  
"Here comes that blasted headache again. I hope Tim was able to gather enough facts about this test."  
John pulled out a smelly stringy substance from his hair. Giving it a look of disgust, he flung it off to the side.  
"Tim said that he would have a fairly definite answer. He was just waiting for the Federation to send down some files."  
Carol interrupted them, "Well, while we're waiting for that, we are still going to the carnival arent we?"  
"Yes we are Carol," John reassured her, "I know we all need some kind of a break from all the recent activity that's been going on in our lives."  
"Well, thats fine with me. With my classes delayed until they fix the damage from the fire, I'm kinda just twiddling my thumbs. Although I suppose I could read ahead for a bit."  
Carol suddenly grabbed Warren's arm, "Oh no you don't. You're not spending every waking moment studying about some medical term. You're almost as bad as John about taking a small break."  
"No I'm not!" Warren said indignity.  
John agreed, "Besides I'm smarter anyway."  
Warren eyed his friend with a raised eyebrow, "Really leader boy?"  
"You two are silly," Carol said.  
It was John's turn to give Carol an exasperated look, "Just like you're silly with this date that you set up with Stephen and your sister."  
"Well, Stephen and Jennifer have been through a lot as well. Besides he isn't allowed at our house so I figured this carnival would be a great way for them to talk," Carol excitedly said.  
"But I don't understand why we have to be chaperones Carol," Warren replied, "Stephen can handle her on his own. Or should I say she can handle herself."  
"Because I'm tired of being down and depressed all the time. This last week has been trying for most of us. We need some fun in our lives. Just ask John."  
"I understand Carol, but I don't think that this is what any of us had in mind."  
Warren nodded his head, agreeing with John for once. But before he could say anything, Carol had a tearful look on her face. Warren looked at John for help but it seemed that he had already wilted from her sneaky attack on their emotions.  
Warren raised his arms up in exaggerated defeat, "Fine, fine. Do we get to have corsages too?"  
Carol quickly smiled and grabbed his arm, "No but you are coming with me on this fun excursion."  
Before Warren could respond to Carol's teasing he stopped dead in his tracks. He had the vaguest sense that they were being watched. He looked around but all that he saw were empty buildings. He looked at the crevices and broken windows. Nothing. His search had not gone unnoticed by John or Carol who immediately became interested.  
"Warren, what's wrong?"  
Before he could say another word, Warren put a hand up to keep John from saying anything more. Since his days on the street, it seemed he had a sixth sense of when he was being watched by somebody. It was one of the reasons why he was able to sense and locate Kim Sterling so well. A combination of instincts and telepathy. It was what he was reminded of when he reached out with his mental prowess, to see if anyone was out there. Nothing. And yet...  
The headache suddenly intensified, almost causing him to lose balance. Both Carol and John grasped his arms to keep him from falling.  
Carol looked at him wide-eyed with concern, "Are you ok? Is there anybody out there?"  
Warren looked around again. Maybe it was nothing. Besides of late, his abilities seemed to be causing a kind of inner imbalance within him anyway.  
"No. I don't think so. It's probably nothing."  
Warren steadied himself shaking their arms away.  
"Leave me alone!" he said suddenly, causing both John and Carol to step back a bit, "Well, I hope Tim has some flamin' answers about all this. I'm getting tired of losing control because of these stupid powers."  
Both John and Carol let Warren walk off a bit to recover himself. John could tell that his friend was indeed quite off balance with all that had happened to him in the past couple months.  
"John. I'm really worried about this."  
John turned to see the fearful look she had in her eyes.  
Carol continued, "None of us have ever had this much problem with our abilities. It's like he's losing control."  
"He'll be fine," John stammered out, "I've seen Warren handle worse then this. He'll be fine."  
Carol gave her friend a look that she often did when she insisted on being truthful. John sensed this and looked directly at her.  
[He will.]  
John looked toward his friend, "We should call for a taxi so he won't have to use any of his abilities."  
Carol nodded. They both ran to catch up to him.  
***  
From an empty run-down building on the top floor, watchful eyes followed the three telepaths toward the end of the street. The viopath known as Damian looked thoughtful as he saw his prey go out of range of his eyesight. Plans and strategies were dominant in his brain. He sensed that it wouldn't take Warren too much longer to claim the rest of his abilities. But he also sensed that there was more to Warren than met the eye. He had a good feeling of why he hadn't gone through his metamorphosis yet. Which only confirmed to him that he was the one, destined to help bring a new order to the galaxy. Damian was deep in thought about the best way of getting Warren to use his abilities to make him go through his final change. Maybe this carnival that they talked about would yield results.  
***  
Pimlico Bus Station  
4:45 p.m.  
A frustrated howl came from Stephen as Kenny insisted on cocking his beret over to one side.  
"You're just jealous because I have a date," Stephen said as he straightened his beret again for the fourth time and eyeing his best friend with a superior look.  
"Oh please. Besides I have more important things to worry about. I want the position that the Federation is offering. It sounds like it would be fun going to other planets in the galaxy."  
John interceded, "I don't think fun has anything to do with it Kenny. That's a very important responsibility you would be having. Especially being an ambassador to a closed world. They'll be monitoring everything you do. You'll be representing us."  
Kenny eyed John suspiciously, "You sound like you think I can't handle it John. Is that why you keep leaving me behind all the time?"  
John's face suddenly reddened, "That's not the reason at all Kenny. We need to leave at least one Tomorrow Person behind. Just in case."  
Kenny crossed his arms and gave his older friend a stern look, with just a hint of a smirk, "Well if I remember the last adventure we had, it was me that got all of you out of the fire. That should've proved to you that I can take care of myself."  
John involuntarily shuddered at that memory. The particular circumstances of how that incident ended was still too fresh on his mind. But he had to admit that Kenny was right.  
He did keep his head when it had come to rescuing them from the Frakths and save the rest of the kidnapped children from being shipped off to a Klepton enslaved world.  
The distant sound of thunder could be heard in the distance. All three of them turned to the sound in time to see a finger of lightning drop from the sky. It was odd for a thunderstorm to happen this late in the autumn season.  
But the earth was still healing from its near destruction because of an alien named Spidron. A galactic criminal who was taking the Earth's magnamite, causing significant changes in the weather and land masses around the world. Because of several volcanoes erupting massive amounts of ash in the sky, London's sunsets had been a spectacular array of fiery colors.  
"I hope the weather holds out. I really don't feel like seeing Carol testy because our little trip to the carnival got rained out," John observed as he watched the graying clouds heading deeper into Londons sky.  
Stephen looked at John quickly, "Carol? What about Warren? I thought he was going to somehow throttle Tim when he told us that he was still waiting on the Federation to send some files down."  
"Well the thought did cross my mind Stephen."  
The sudden, familiar voice of Warren startled Stephen so much that his beret fell as he turned around.  
Warren walked up to the beret, picked it up and handed it to the youngster. Stephen gave an embarrassed smile, knowing that he had heard everything he had spoken about him.  
"Um...hi Warren. Nice to see you."  
Warren had nothing but a serious look on his face, "Relax Stephen. Hangings are out of season this year. Although I think tying people to a flagpole, wearing nothing but their underwear is still in fashion."  
Stephen gave him an odd look wondering what Warren was up to. Until the older, young man smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Relax kid. I was just kidding. Just another bit of American humor there."  
As Stephen tried to relax around Warren, he noticed that Carol and Jennifer were strolling up the sidewalk. Giving Warren a grand display of taking off his hat and a handshake, he went over to them.  
Warren couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself as he watched him go up to Jennifer. For some reason, Stephen was always antsy when he was around him. He still couldn't seem to understand that. There were times when it puzzled him to no end.  
One of these days, we're going to have to have a really good talk, he thought.  
As Stephen and Jennifer's conversation began taking shape, Carol came up to him. Locking her arm with his and leading him a fair distance away from the others.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Warren eyed her, "About what?"  
"About what Tim said. About you not using your powers until the Federation emissaries come here later this week."  
Warren shrugged, "Fine with me. Ever since I came into these abilities, they've been nothing but a big fat T."  
A questioning look came across Carol's face as she tried to register what he had just said.  
"Trouble Carol, trouble."  
Carol gave him a reassuring shake of the arm, "You can't help what you are Warren. I'm sorry it's been so hard on you. Most of us came into our abilities when we were quite young. We had the luxury of being able to grow with our powers."  
She saw that Warren was going to interrupt her so she put a hand to his mouth and continued, "I'm not saying that I understand what you're going through either. But I do realize that you had your future all mapped out when this happened. It's been very confusing for you."  
Warren took her aside even more away from John and the others.  
"I know that Carol, but it just seems that I'm very different from the rest of the group anyway. It's like my abilities have caught me off-balance in a lot of ways. I'm not sure how to act about all this."  
Carol looked thoughtful as she looked toward the eastern sky and saw another bolt of lightening reach for the ground.  
"Well, you do seem a lot stronger then us in most of your abilities. But I'm sure Tim has an answer to all of this. Or at least a good hunch."  
Warren looked down at her, "Just a hunch, eh?"  
A yell from Kenny caused them to discontinue the conversation as their bus arrived. Just before he began to walk toward them, Carol grabbed his arm.  
"Things will be ok. Tonight lets just try and have some fun."  
Warren gave her a look that comforted her. He would try. It would take some serious effort but it didn't seem like too much to ask. He offered her an arm, which she gladly took and together they walked toward their friends.  
***  
The bus ride to the carnival was a short but noisy one. There were plenty of other people eager for a fun time away from the fast-paced world. During that time Kenny had insisted on playing some kind of practical joke on just about everybody.  
Throughout the fun activities, John could not help but wonder about all that had happened to them throughout the year. It had been a hectic one. There were times when he wondered about how they would be able to help the world. There were only five of them.  
Six. I keep forgetting about Kim.  
John couldn't help but wonder about the plain, but intense looking Federation agent. It was still a shock to realize that she had been off of Earth for the past four years. Many things about her were quite secretive. Once again he found himself wondering what it was about her that had made Harry Steen take her away from here. He hoped that she had gotten the message that Tim had sent. He was convinced that she could help Warren out with his stronger than average abilities.  
He looked in the direction of where his friend was. Of late, recently, him and Carol had seemed to be getting closer. He even suspected that she was quite enamored with him as well. A slight tinge of jealously arose uncharacteristically from the depths of his emotions. But it was more of a protective way towards Carol. It worried him that he would feel such feelings. It was like he was thinking that Warren wasn't good enough for her. Such silly thoughts. Even though it had been eight years, during which life's events would change them subtlety over time, John felt that there was something off kilter with best friend. And unfortunately, he felt that it had started with his breaking out.  
We will find out. We will, John thought determinedly.  
***  
5:36 p.m.  
The arrival at the carnival brought about the separation of the telepathic friends. John and Kenny unusually paired off. John wanting to talk to Kenny about the responsibilities that ambassadors around the world usually had to go through. And to more than likely, expect something similar at the Trig. Stephen and Jennifer had immediately gone off on their own. Although it seemed that Jennifer was doing most of the leading, much to Stephen's chagrin. That had left Warren and Carol on their own to fend for themselves.  
"Well, where shall we go milady?" Warren chivarously said.  
Carol seemed like she already had known the answer.  
"I've been to this carnival before," she replied, looking around for a certain band, "let's go past the ferris wheel."  
"Lead the way oh blonde haired one," he said good-naturedly.  
As Carol headed off, they passed by her sister and Stephen, who were in the waiting line for the ferris wheel. Jennifer was talking non-stop about how one of her friends had started a food fight in the cafeteria of their school.  
"It sounds like she was quite stupid. Doing all that for a boy?"  
Jennifer paused to look at her sometime boyfriend, "Don't you telepaths ever have fun? Don't tell me that you never done something like that for anybody."  
Stephen was reluctant to answer that question. He thought back to when it seemed whenever they tried to have fun, they were either kidnapped by aliens or a certain parental relative would make her go back inside the house.  
I guess I should relax, he thought, besides what could possibly happen at a public carnival?  
***  
5:50 p.m.  
Warren wasn't sure what he was doing in the middle of this celtic-type dance. He basically took his cues from Carol who seemed to have a fairly decent grasp on some of the dance moves. He glanced around at the more seasoned veterans of this flute and scottish pipe activity. He noticed the crowd would intermittedly let a couple have the spotlight and dance their own jig. The spontaneity of some of them would cause the rest of the crowd to go into good humored laughter. There was so much joy and people literally letting themselves go that Warren was actually able to forget about the past couple of weeks.  
"I think you're actually starting to enjoy yourself!" exclaimed Carol.  
Warren wasn't able to surpress a growing grin that was developing as the music grew louder and faster.  
"I am!"  
Carol started to push both of them into the center of the circle. As the crowd surrounded them, Warren realized that she had put them into the spotlight. He tried to dance out of it but Carol caught his arm. Warren could see the mischievous glint her eyes were producing at his slight uneasiness.  
[Time to see what kind of dancer you really are.]  
As Carol danced out some passable steps, Warren was thinking that very same thought.  
***  
Damian was not used to all this activity. He didn't like it at all. Too much fun. Too much laughter. He never could stand being in places like this. He was used to people being secretive, shady deals and plain all out chaos. Although that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. He watched as a little girl walked past him, holding a balloon in one hand and an ice cream cone in the other. Using a quick pyschokinetic push, he made the balloon burst loudly, causing the girl to lose her ice cream. But instead of falling to the ground, he caused it to go upward into her mothers face. Damien chuckled as he watched the mother begin to scold her child for throwing the ice cream, making her cry outloud.  
Damian was about to use a little mind control ability with the little girls mother when two young people caught his eye. It was one of the younger telepaths named Stephen, walking with a girl that looked to be his age. He reached out a bit and confirmed that she wasn't telepathic. Looking at his chrono, he realized if he was going to make sure these Tomorrow People were no threat to him, he would have to make a move now. He watched as the couple went back toward the ferris wheel. Damian smiled as an interesting idea occurred to him.  
***  
7:10 p.m.  
"C'mon Jennifer. There are plenty of other rides to go on. Why do you want to keep riding the ferris wheel?"  
Jennifer stopped and haughtily put her hands to her hips.  
"Because Stephen Jameson, the sky is beautiful and romantic looking. And I want to share that with you. Now get your cute butt in line."  
With that last word, she slapped Stephen on the rear end. Causing him to jump up a bit and causing quite a few stares.  
Stephen turned around and was about to say a couple choice words, but decided that it didn't seem worth it. But what Jennifer did next was so unexpected that all he could do was go with it. She turned him around, put her arms around his neck and kissed him squarely on the lips.  
Stephen felt like that kiss could go on forever. And it indeed, felt like it did last an eternity. He hadn't realized that he stopped breathing because after she let go, he was gasping for air. His heart felt like it was going to break out of his chest and his legs seemed to have turned into a spaghetti-like substance. He felt his whole face go warm and realized quite embarrassingly that he was blushing.  
Jennifer could only smile, "Well, I'm glad I can affect you with something I have Stephen."  
She gently took his hand and guided him to the waiting line of the ferris wheel. Stephen couldn't help but have a wide and very goofy grin on his face.  
***  
6:20 p.m.  
At the other end of the carnival, Carol sat on a bench, taking in the last of the spectacular sunset that had inexorably been about to be covered up by storm clouds that had been gathering for the past hour. She had enjoyed the celtic dancing. And she had been quite amazed that Warren was able to figure out the steps so quickly. It had been a good day to forget about the world for a bit. To not think about the troubles at home. Even though she was still able to see her mother and her sisters at their appropriate schools, it still hurt that she wasn't able to be with them at home. Her father was admantant about her not spending time with her telepathic friends and wouldn't allow her back unless she listened to him.  
A familiar figure was fast approaching with two cups in each hand. Warren handed her a cup as he sat down. The cup felt warm in her hands as she inhaled the sweet aroma of hot chocolate. She took a quick sip as Warren put his jacket around her shoulders.  
"Thank you. You didn't have to do that."  
"Well, it is a bit chilly out here. You looked a little cold," he said with a slight nervousness to his voice.  
Carol couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Warren's improvised dancing.  
"Where did you learn to dance like that?"  
Warren smiled, "You liked it?"  
Carol couldn't help but laugh out loud, "I cannot believe they let you get away with that. Those were some of the weirdest dance moves I ever saw. Don't tell me your martial arts classes prepared you for that?"  
Warren grinned sheepishly, "I actually learned it from an episode of 'Jersey Smith.'"  
She couldn't help but get wide-eyed at the mention of that particular television character.  
"That crazy archaeologist really must get around," she said off-handedly.  
Warren smiled like a little school boy as he started to explain various episodes and all the adventures that Smith had gotten into.  
"You should've seen the one when he was looking for the sword of Excalibur. That was the best two-parter yet."  
As Warren started to explain the plot, Carol couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lit up when he talked about something that he really knew about. The slight dimple that formed when he smiled in that lop-sided way. His perfectly lined teeth and the sensual way his lips formed to speak a particular word.  
"That's fine Warren," she practically sighed out.  
The puzzled look that swept across his face made her come out of her semi-daydream state. She immediately started taking a sip from her cup of hot chocolate, and almost burnt her tongue off. The sudden shock had caused her to fling the cup straight toward him. Warren moved his head over, just enough for the cup to miss him by centimeters. An almost terrified and embarrased sensation swept over Carol as she felt her cheeks warming to their utmost.  
"Well, if you feel that strongly about Jersey Smith, we could always talk about your Lassie-like horse. But quite frankly, I think it was a good waste of hot chocolate," Warren deadpanned.  
Carol felt the heat in her cheeks intensify, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to throw that at you. It was hot."  
It was hot. Krikey, I feel like such an idiot, Carol thought.  
Warren couldn't help but smile at the way she was stumbling for words. He then caught himself staring at her as she continued to apologize. It was almost like he was looking at her for the first time.  
***  
6:30 p.m.  
As the ferris wheel took them up to the top, Stephen could sense the intense stare that Jennifer was giving him. He looked back at her and was about to try to kiss her when something cold and wet splashed him on his left leg. Jennifer was immediately taken aback by the unexpected event. They both looked up to see a teenager look down on them. He seemed genuilely apologetic of his clumsiness with his soda and started to profusely apolgize again and again. Stephen exclaimed up to him to not worry about it. He turned to Jennifer again.  
"I like you Stephen."  
Stephen seemed to blush a bit again, "You do? Well, I like you too Jennifer."  
A shy-like smile began to form on her face. Stephen asked her what was wrong.  
"Nothing. I just know that there are times when I come on too strong. It's just my way. When I see something, I have to grab it. Sometimes I think I make myself look foolish whenever I do that, though."  
Stephen was about to say something about Jennifers comment when something small and heavy hit his shoulder. Stephen looked up to expect that same teenager to apologize for dropping more things on him. But what greeted him this time was a small metal bolt that hit him on his knee and then bounced off toward the ground below. Jennifer looked in horror as the ramifications of that fall came to her mind. Stephen immediately focused his concentration on the chair above them. The chair was straining to release itself from the metal bonds that held it, but Stephens telekinetics locked it back in place. Apparently its passengers weren't aware of their dangerous predicament.  
"Did you get it?" Jennifer whispered, as if the sound of her voice would shatter his concentration.  
"Barely," he said through clenched teeth.  
The ferris wheel had slowed and eventually came to a halt. Jennifer looked down at the ferris wheel operator, who seemed to be having problems getting the ride to turn. Quite suddenly the operator was thrown back by the unexpected sting of one of its electrical wires.  
[John, Kenny, where are you? I need help.]  
An immediate response came back to him.  
[What's wrong Stephen?]  
It was Kenny.  
[The ferris wheel is stuck and coming apart. I'm barely holding this one chair up from falling.]  
A loud panicked curse came from Stephen. John immediately pathed a response of his own.  
[Stephen, what's happening?]  
A loud cry caused John and Kenny to look in the direction of the ferris wheel. People were running and screaming in all directions. They took off running, John telepathically telling Stephen to not panic. As they got closer, the sight they saw was frightening indeed. The ferris wheel seemed to have taken a life of its own, and shot out electrical bursts to anyone who got remotely near it. The energy had already taken out the operator and three others who had attempted to help stop it.  
A sharp cry from the side made John turn towards Kenny, who was holding his head. Blood seeping out of a particularly nasty gash on his forehead.  
"Kenny, what happened?"  
"Something hit me!"  
A panicked cry from Stephen filled John's head.  
[John. The bolts are springing out by themselves!]  
John could barely hear him over all the screams and rantings of the panicked crowd. As he helped Kenny, he could see the police and fire department hightailing it to their position. As one of the firemen attempted to stop the ferris wheel, he was met with the stinging crack of an electrical current, striking and flinging him back a good ten feet.  
[Warren, Carol. We need your help. Now!]  
***  
Damian watched as the helpless telepaths tried everything in their limited power to keep the electrical surges and the ferris wheel itself from collapsing. It was literal blind luck that one of the metal bolts had struck the short, black kid. He had deducted that this Kenny had the stronger telekinetics of all the other telepaths. Save for Warren that is. Although the Stephen boy had been using every trick in the book from keeping the seats from falling to the ground. He sensed as the leader called out to the other two telepaths. It was a simple matter of blocking the telepathic messages to Warren and this Carol. For now he wanted to see how strong their abilities were.  
***  
The chaotic scene at the ferris wheel was getting more desperate as the wheel seemed to rotate faster and faster. John and Kenny felt that if they could get closer they could at least stop the metal bolts from coming out from the chairs.  
This is insane. Those bolts shouldn't be coming out of those chairs. It's like someone is making them come out!  
As John was thinking of the senselessness of it all, Stephen shouted out a desperate plea of help. John could hear the panicked cries of the people as the chair that Stephen had tried so hard to keep from falling, suddenly release itself from one side of the arms that was holding it up. Terrified screams emanated from there.  
[John, where are the others? We need their help!]  
Kenny pathed.  
"I don't know!" yelled out John. More out of frustration of not getting a reply back than the strain of using his telekinetic abilities.  
[Carol. Warren. Where are you? Can you hear me?]  
***  
6:37 p.m.  
Warren and Carol sat looking at the people dancing to a new celtic tune. Carol sighed audibly at the lack of conversation they were having. She was used to seeing John pulling the introvert thing, particularly when he was working on a new invention or conducting an experiment in the lab. She hadn't expected the same thing to come from Warren. Maybe that was why they were such good friends when they were younger. She turned to face him and got a pair of big, brown eyes looking right back, startling her.  
Warren chuckled, "Sorry. You seemed to be in deep thought. Anything you want to talk about?"  
Like the fact that I find myself seriously attracted to you?  
"I was just thinking of my family," Carol lied.  
"They're very important to you, aren't they?"  
Carol sighed again, "I wish I could make them understand the responsibilities I have with these powers. Particularly now, with the Federation wanting to extent its hand in ambassadorial friendship."  
Carol watched him nod his head knowingly. But she also seemed to notice a concerned emotion fleetingly appear on his face.  
"What?"  
A look of surprise came across his face, like he had just been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. He feigned, quite unsuccessfully to hide what was on his mind.  
"What are you thinking? Don't make me read your mind," she said teasingly.  
"You couldn't if you tried," Warren responded back.  
Carol corrected him, "Yes I could. You would have to open your mind to me though. We can read each others minds, but not a non-telepaths. Well, not easily anyway. We can catch strong surface thoughts, though."  
"Okay. What are my thoughts now?" challenged Warren.  
Carol stared at Warren, lightly probing his mind for any type of surface thoughts. She could make out his worries about his abilities. His concern for his friends, here and back in Chicago. His happiness that he had been experiencing tonight. Thanks in no part to the company he was keeping. She shyly smiled as she eased out of his mind.  
"I think you should talk with them again," he said suddenly.  
"Huh? What?"  
Warren repeated, "You should talk to them again. Your family. Let them know how it is important that you do what you're supposed to be doing."  
"Why don't you come with me and talk to them yourself?" she asked with a slight tenseness to her voice.  
"I will, if you want."  
Carol let out an exasperated sigh, "No. Thanks for the offer though."  
"That bad, huh?"  
Carol looked away, intently observing the celtic band. Things with her family seemed so confused at this time. About as confusing as her feelings toward Warren.  
[Carol, Warren. We need your help!]  
Warren saw her stiffen a bit, "John calling you?"  
She had an extremely puzzled look on her face, "Yes. I'm surprised you didn't hear it."  
"Well, I'm not supposed to be using any of my powers remember?"  
"Yes, of course. I knew that."  
[What is it John?]  
A relieved voice came into her head.  
[Thank goodness I've got a hold of you. I need you to jaunt back to the ferris wheel right now. It's starting to tip over and fall. We need your added power!]  
[Warren and I will be there right away.]  
[No Carol. Tim didn't want him using his powers until he got word back from the Federation. No time to argue. Get over here now!]  
Carol agreed that she needed to get to the ferris wheel but she didn't understand John's inhibition about not letting Warren help out. If anything, his heightened abilities would very well help them tremendously.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Something about the ferris wheel. Stay here. I don't have time to argue about this."  
Before Warren could protest, she jaunted away. Warren had a feeling that he best friend was trying to protect him again.  
Wouldn't be the first time, he thought.  
Warren proceeded to run towards the direction of the wheel.  
***  
6:39 p.m.  
Carol jaunted into a scene straight from disaster movies. She didn't even have to ask what was going on as she saw the ferris wheel literally tilting to the right. Almost like it was trying desperately to fling off its passengers. Carol immediately brought her telekinetics into play. She pathed to John why they couldn't get closer so their powers would have more of an effect on the metal contraption.  
[There's too much electricity going around. Everytime one of the policemen or the firemen try and go near it, they get struck.]  
[There has to be some way to stop this!]  
[I don't know, but we better think of something fast. I'm starting to lose my hold on it.] pathed Kenny.  
[We might have no choice but to slowly bring the ferris wheel down. But we're going to have to do it right now. Before we use up too much.]  
Before Kenny and Carol could respond to John's suggestion, a terrible crack of energy that might as well have come from the angry heavens above struck near them. Causing them and anybody around them to fall onto their backs. The deafening snaps and cracks continued for what seemed like an eternity. The charge of static electricity also permeated through the air. Literally making peoples hair stand on end. The metal frame of the ferris wheel itself decided that it had had enough and proceeded onto it's final plunge toward the ground.  
Carol screamed out as she saw the dangerously angled ride preparing for its last fall. John and Kenny came back out of their stupor and quickly tried to refocus their energies. Even going so far as to run closer to the ferris wheel, regardless of whether they would get struck by the electricity.  
[John, it has too much momentum. I can't stop it!]  
[Keep trying!]  
A desperate John pathed. But he was right. Even with all four of them doing their utmost to stall the wheel. It was coming down too fast. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the horrific crash that was about to come about.  
It was a good fifteen seconds before he opened his eyes again. The wheel had stopped its inexorable fall onto its side and just hung there. John realized that he wasn't using his telekinetics at all. No, not wasn't. Just couldn't. The adrenaline rush that helped him keep his powers at a strong peak was now fading. He looked toward the others, whom he realized had gone through the same thing with their powers. They had done all they could. John just had a terrible realization dawn on him about who could be holding the ferris wheel and looked around to find him.  
Sure enough, on the other side of the wheel, was Warren. His face betraying no emotion as he telekinetically held on to the ferris wheel, keeping it up from its destiny with the merciless ground.  
The pain that Warren was feeling could only be described as inconceivable. But he refused to let other people die because of his inactivity.  
Not again blast it. Not again! he thought out angrily.  
"No!!" Carol screamed.  
"What is it Carol? What's wrong?" Kenny went to her quickly.  
Carol couldn't talk or path. The feeling she had was indescribable. She felt the overwhelming emotions from Warren as he was using every ounce of mental power to keep the death ride from falling over.  
So much anger. So much pain. Oh god, the pain!  
The worse sensation that Carol had ever felt was when she had broke-out to become a Tomorrow Person. She thought that she would never feel anything like that again. But here, now. From a corner of her thoughts she could barely ask herself how Warren could stand it. She clutched at her head and tried to catch the breath that was stolen from her when she first felt it.  
From a close hidden part of the grounds, Damian released his mental grip on the wheel. He was fairly convinced that Warren would have no choice now but to go through his final metamorphosis, but just as he had uprighted the wheel by himself, he collapsed to the ground. He cursed to himself. So close. Damian would've tried again with the ferris wheel, just for the spite. But a reminding beep from his chrono begged for his attention. Damian had delicate plans that required his constant attention, and this one was no different. But that was all right now. He was fairly certain that the rest of the telepaths would present him with no problem. And Warren's final metamorphosis would be at hand. He teleported away to set his next phase of his plan.  
John, Kenny and Carol rushed to Warren's aid before the emergency crew could get there. They found him unconscious and spent. John took out a crystal and contacted Tim to jaunt Warren to the lab immediately. He also told Carol to stay there with Stephen, who would no doubt be as exhausted as the rest of them. John and Kenny jaunted back to the lab with Warren.  
A burly cop in his mid-thirties took Carol by the arm and dragged her to the safety of the other bystanders. Telling her in no uncertain terms to not to go anywhere near the ferris wheel. Carol tried to eye where Stephen and her sister could be.  
[Stephen. Are both of you all right?]  
A voice full of anxiety and fear crept into the answer.  
[I think so. Although Jennifer is thinking that it's becoming a little too dangerous to date a Tomorrow Person.]  
Carol smiled in spite of herself. At least they were able to have their sense of humor intact.  
[Did Warren do all that?], Stephen asked again.  
[I think so Stephen. John and Kenny took him back to the lab. I hope he's alright.]  
As the emergency crew went to help bring everybody down from the still dangerous ferris wheel, Carol took a seat at a nearby bench. Tired and exhausted from helping to keep the circular ride from toppling over. She watched the anxious crowd full of very emotional parents and neighbors whose children and friends were up there. As she forced herself to relax, a subtle, but scary realization occurred to her. Even though telekinetics were supposedly the Tomorrow People's weakest power, Warren was able to hold the wheel by himself.  
And keep the electricity at bay. My God how strong is he?  
***  
The Lab  
8:05 p.m.  
Warren was relaxing with a cup of water that Tim had just materialized on the table in front of him. Having only just recovered ten minutes ago, he was impatient for Tim to tell him what was going on with his abilities. But Tim had insisted that they wait for Carol, who was taking her sister home. Although John, Stephen and Kenny were in the same room, Warren felt a subtle difference in the way they stood. They probably didn't even realize it. For some reason he felt that they were quite wary of him now.  
"How are you feeling?" asked John as he sauntered over to where Warren was sitting.  
Warren looked at John directly, "Maybe I should be asking you that."  
John looked indecisive at that particular question. He immediately realized his mistake at not answering when he received the look that his childhood friend had given him.  
"Don't worry about it John. I'm starting to wonder about myself as well."  
John wanted to reassure him that they would do everything in their power to find out what was happening with his abilities. He also wanted to reassure him that their friendship was still stable and he could still talk to him.  
"Carols here!" an excited Stephen proclaimed.  
"Hey. Not so loud. My head is still splitting open," Kenny whispered out.  
John had bandaged up Kenny's gash on his forehead quite professionally. John also realized that he would be receiving an earful from his mother as well. He remembered quite clearly after Kenny's breakout that he promised her that he would take care of her only son. Even if that meant leaving him behind on certain missions. Which was getting harder and harder for him to do.  
"Kenny you should sit down. Give your body time to relax."  
As Kenny literally fell into the chair, a very exhaustive Carol took control of a chair directly opposite of him. She made a sympathetic sound as she took in the bandage on his forehead.  
[I'll be fine Carol.]  
"I'm sure you will."  
Not wanting to waste anymore time to get to the bottom of all this, John asked the question that was on everybody's minds.  
"Okay Tim. We're all here. What do you have?"  
John could've sworn that Tim hesitated for a split second, but then the suspended biotronic computer proceeded with his narrative.  
'As John already knows. I have been monitoring your individual powers and abilities since your breakouts. I have been using John as a template to measure how each of your abilities have developed and expanded. There are certain areas of the brain that start to respond to your usage of your powers. As the brain is also a muscle, continued use will expand the neural passageways, making other abilities seem possible. After constant practice and training, of course.'  
Tim brought up a diagram on the monitor. Four individual charts of the Tomorrow People's brains showed up. A side view showed them the spiderwebbed lines going in any direction. On the left side was a before slide of them, before they broke out and on the right, the after slide when they became telepathic.  
'As you can see, as a telepath has continued use of their abilities, more neural passageways develop to handle it. For example, here is Kennys chart. You'll notice as the lines are not as long as Carol's or John's. Except for his telekinetics, which appear stronger then anybody's. This is where Carol was about a year ago. As you can see, her neural lines are longer than Kenny's. Particularly when it comes to her precognitive abilities. This line is considerably darker than any of the others. As we are all finding out, we all develop certain unique talents.'  
Warren became agitated, "Okay 'HAL', if I want to take a 'fantastic voyage' inside Johns head, I'll know where to find a map. What's your point?"  
Ignoring the 'space odyssey' reference, Tim continued, 'Observe the monitor as I put a slide of Warrens 'map' on the screen.'  
John almost fell back into his seat as the purpose of Tim's lesson started to sink in. It was unbelievable. He looked at the other telepaths who pretty much had the same expression. Warren, who could only stare at the diagram, mouthed a silent curse at the screen.  
Warren's slide had revealed a whole swarm of spidery neural ways. More than even John, who had been a telepath the longest. A whole mess of them going anywhere and everywhere. It seemed twice or three times as much. Warren got up and walked slowly to the screen, really checking out what had been going on. As he studied the picture he noticed another difference.  
"Tim. It looks like certain passageways have branched out to different parts of the brain then the others."  
John went to check out the screen to discover that his friend was correct. Two distinct groups of passageways were going toward either side of the brain diagram. One side was distinctly longer than the other side as well. He looked up at Tim.  
"Is there a reasonable explanation for all this Tim?"  
'I'm sure there is John. But unfortunately I cannot get a reply from the Federation Archives. I have tried many times for the past twenty-four hours. But I cannot get anyone to respond to my inquiries. The signal seems to be blocked by something unknown.'  
"Something unknown?" John asked disbelivingly.  
'It seems something from this very planet is preventing me from sending or receiving any type of messages.'  
John had a worried look. If there was another alien planning to use Earth for it's unsavory purposes again. They would have to be on their guard. Particularly since it seemed that whoever or whatever it was, knew about them as well.  
"Well, we'll worry about that in another minute. What we need to know is what do you think is happening? It's obvious that Warren is the strongest telepath we have."  
'Before I tell you, I need to show you one more diagram.'  
A picture of the Federation agent, Kim Sterling appeared on the screen.  
'This is the photo I took of Ms. Sterling as she was recuperating from the Frakth attack. As you will notice, her passageways are quite identical to Warrens.'  
John studied them quickly, "So Ms. Sterling is a lot like Warren in terms of power and ability."  
'Yes John. Except in this one particular area.'  
A close-up of both Kims and Warrens diagrams appeared. As everyone gathered for a closer look, they realized that even though Kim's passageways appeared stronger then Warrens, one spiderwebbed strand on Warrens diagram continued to go its separate way.  
"Tim, where is that strand going?" asked Stephen, who was pointing at the neurals in question.  
The lab was quiet for a time. As if Tim was deciding how best to answer Stephen's question.  
"Tim?"  
A puzzled John looked up at the quiet biotronic computer. Waiting for the reply.  
"Look Tim. I can handle it okay? If there is something wrong with me, I should know," demanded Warren.  
'All right. All of you deserve the right to hear what I am going to say. Until I can get some kind of confirmation from the Federation archives, this is only in theory. The particular passageway that Stephen pointed out is going into that section of the mind that controls, inhibitions, temperaments, emotions and such. It has already locked into much of that particular hemisphere. If it continues at the rate its going, Warren will have no inhibitions at all.'  
"Meaning?" asked Warren.  
'If I am not mistaken, that particular hemisphere also controls much of how a person will react to certain stimuli. Instead of thinking through your actions, you will be reacting instead.'  
Warren nodded his head knowingly, "So that's the reason why I've been feeling so off balance lately. Nice to know where that's coming from."  
John sensed that Tim still wasn't telling them everything.  
"There's something else you're not telling us Tim. What is it?"  
'I have been monitoring Warren's DNA structure as well. As that particular strand grows more longer and darker with each use of his powers, the gene that regresses the violent tendencies becomes more and more lighter.'  
A very chilling thought rose from the depths of John mind. A question formed that he had already known the answer to. He prayed that he was wrong.  
"Meaning that the inhibition gene that prevents us from harming people is disappearing."  
'Correct John.'  
John could almost detect the note of sadness in Tims voice.  
A palpable silence filled the lab. As the words sunk in, Warren stood up and walked to where he was directly underneath the computer.  
"So what you're trying to say is that I'm capable of doing what no other Tomorrow Person is capable of."  
It wasn't a question and he paused for a bit before finishing the sentence.  
"I can kill."  
'In theory, Warren. That is not to say that it could actually happen,' Tim said simply.  
Warren could only nod his head as he sat back down and contemplated this recent revelation. He was suddenly thinking back to a couple days ago in Chicago. When he had Roger in a serious neck hold. He was thinking at that time that he wished he could've just killed him. After all the grief that murderer had dished out to him and his friends. But he didn't think he could. But now with this recent information......  
No! That's not what Job taught me, or the Tomorrow People. I can't. I won't.  
But unfortunately as Warren continued to think about it, the more he wondered if he would be able to resist the temptation literally judging somebody to the point of execution. He was so much imbalanced. He felt that he really could eliminate somebody. He tried to change the subject.  
"Tim, you said that I had other abilities unique to me?"  
'Yes Warren. Although, if I am correct. Your advanced pyschokinesis to fuse the glass together will be another ability that the others will have. In due time as they learn more about their powers.'  
"Are you saying that Warren is some kind of advanced telepath, Tim?" asked a keenly interested Stephen.  
'I suppose that is as good a word as any Stephen.'  
"Advanced telepath? That sounds like an idiosyncrasy Tim."  
"How so Warren?" asked John  
"Well, its like saying 'Military Intelligence.' From what I've been able to gather, they do some pretty jerky things that don't make sense. How can I be called an advanced telepath if I can kill? Just seems kinda ironic."  
Carol came over to him and put a comforting arm around him.  
"Don't worry. I know you won't do anything to harm us. Besides within the week, we'll have all our questions answered."  
'Warren your powers of late have been growing at a very accelerated rate. I recommend that you continue to refrain from using your abilities, until the Federation emissaries arrive. I am very positive that they will have what we seek. In regarding what to do about your above average abilities.'  
Warren mulled over what Tim had said. Quite a bit of it did seem to make sense. He just didn't like it. His life was topsy-turvy enough without having these special abilities to worry about. He had the uncomfortable feeling that it was going to be a very long week.  
He looked back at his friends who all had concerns about Tim's theory. But they all gave him a look of trust. Even Stephen, who it seemed he could never make headway about how he had felt about him. Even though Warren was quite concerned about the turn his powers seemed to be taking, he felt that having his friends near him would keep him on the up and up.  
Epilogue  
"Alright Kim. Are you strapped in?"  
Kim checked the harness straps and did a final preflight check of her systems.  
"Everything checks out."  
Astra checked the readouts on the monitor. Fourteen Sorson ships were blocking a major shipping lane that the Thargons and other races had used on a regular basis. She had tried to tell them that Kim and her were Federation agents on a very important mission. But the Sorson commander wouldn't here of it.  
Blasted idiots, she thought outloud.  
A soft beep from the control panel caught her attention. She turned on the monitor to find her protege strapped in and awaiting word.  
"All set?"  
"Just waiting for you to release me," Kim answered back.  
"You know what to do. It'll take a couple days in the runner to get to Earth. But with the way this blockade is going, it would take longer to wait it out. As soon as you get into Earths system, contact these Tomorrow People. Let them know whats going on and to keep Warren from using his powers. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to meet with you within a couple days time. Good luck," she said as she was getting ready to switch off the comm.  
"Okay," she responded tentatively.  
The unsureness of Kims voice alerted Astra, who held off on turning the comm off.  
"Worried?"  
Kim looked into the monitor. Uneasiness clearly showing on her face.  
"I've never done a metamorphosis by myself. Can it be done?"  
Astra reassured her, "We try to have as many ATPs to help, but yes, it can be done. You'll just be sleeping a lot for the next couple of days. Just remember the techniques you've learned from your classes and from Lyra's metamorphosis. You'll be fine. I know it."  
Kim responded back positively, which made Astra smile. She had liked Kim since she first came to her three years ago. It was amazing the changes that could happen in the right environment. A little chubby, bespectacled girl who was almost afraid of her own shadow. And now taking charge just like a second-in-command should. There were times when Astra looked upon Kim as the daughter she never had. And it wasn't the first time that she wondered how Kim would have turned out if she hadn't been found by Harry Steen.  
Astra released the clamps and the runner instantly fired its engines. Overtaking the Sorson blockade and making a mad dash for the familiar coordinates to jump into hyperspace. A couple of the Sorsons gave chase but Kim had choose that time to do a 'Lekars feint'. Effectively having the two Sorson cruisers brush up against each other. Unfortunately as Kim made her quick prep towards hyperspace, one of the Sorsons managed to send off a lucky shot. Hitting the runners side. Astra almost got her on the comm as the runner faltered for a bit, but then straightened out to continue on the path. Astra had a proud smile on her face as she saw the engines light up a split second before heading off into the unknown.  
The incessant beeping started as soon as Kim went into hyperspace. No doubt, the Sorson commander would demand an immediate answer to all that had just happened. Making threats about going to war with the Federation and all. She wasn't worried. The Federation would countermand that particular worry. ATP's after all, did have special privileges. She just wished that it didn't seem like they were prisoners to their own unique abilities. That was something she wanted to change very desperately. The sooner the better. She had a premonition that an ill wind would soon be approaching. Something that could change, even destroy all that the Federation had worked for all these centuries.  
I hope its not too late. 

The end


End file.
